Файл:"Believe in Ben 10" Campaign Support Us!
Описание Support the campaign here: https://www.change.org/p/cartoon-network-believe-in-ben-10 We decided to prove CN that Ben 10 is not just an ordinary show but a show with a big potential and it's not dead! Here's what we wrote in our petition: Hey, Cartoon Network! This petition's cause was the recent ignorance of a show that gave you not just popularity but it became one of your main and most recognizable ones. We're talking about the show that in 2005-2007 everybody was talking about. We're talking about the show that in 2008 beat the record of the most watched premiere ever on Cartoon Network. We're talking about the show that on 10th October 2010 organised extremely big events in not just one country. We're also talking about the show you tried to change a lot in 2012 but in a good way. This show is Ben 10. We were really shocked when you announced the days and the time the sixth, seventh and eighth story arc of Ben 10: Omniverse were going to premiere. We guess the fourth Ben 10 series didn't get much rating. But what caused this? From probably the most watched show on your channel in 2006, Ben 10 turned into a show you tried to hide from the audience in 2014. The reason is that you completely underestimate the potential of the action cartoons and you are completely concentrated on making comedy shows. Ben 10: Omniverse was a half-action, half-comedy show and that was the reason it was not well received. Although the series was great and it fixed many mistakes made by the previous two iterations of Ben 10, the way you tried to turn an action show into a comedy destroyed the series acording to many old Ben 10 fans. Why don't you remember the success of your action cartoons? Why are you stuck on only one genre? Why did you forget what was Ben 10 at first? We are petitioning you to: Continue making Ben 10. Maybe hire the old crew who made the original series since it's the most successful one. We have heard the rumour about the Ben 10 reboot and it's a really nice idea! Starting from the very beginning would gather many new fans and of course, many old fans would return. A continuation of Ben 10: Omniverse would be awesome either! We just want you to create the show as an action show like it was before. Look at the original series and find the key to make great episodes! Broadcast Ben 10 commercials. This is really important. There were almost no commercials on your channel about the new episodes of Ben 10: Omniverse (October 2014). Making the show popular is the other key of success. Even a show of the highest quality needs to be promoted. If you do this, you'll see that making action cartoons isn't bad. We'll be happy, too! Please, try not to be stuck on comedies. They are cool but even the title of your channel gives the viewers a thought that there will be all kinds of animation on it. Please, think about all your fans! Or you will lose them... Категория:Видео